Luke Castellan and the failed prophecy
by NeoBlack
Summary: Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace meet. Luke goes on the quest to save the thunderbolt. Percy Jackson is missing in action and is (most likely) dead. Who is there to stop Kronos' rise. Not even the Olympians know how to handle this. Luke was the hero, but that never stopped many from death, did it? (Also this is an AU of the Percy Jackson AU, so is it an AAU?)
1. Chapter 1 REMASTERED

READ ALL AN'S

Chapter 1

 **Half god half human**

AN: This is the revised version of chapter 1. Also in this Luke is childish because he is 9. I remembered a couple encounters they talk about with Halcyon and the Cyclops. These will be slightly different because my story my rules. I have literally gotten 0 reviews so I'm a perfect writer or viewers can't right. Also I know that hellhounds can only be raised from the underworld. Also Also, Once you get to the bolded text or where it says **"At Camp Half-blood, we burn food to please the gods"** It is repeating everything before. Hope you enjoy this remastered edition and I added the new sword, a big change from a knife. So what is the cursed blade?

 **I woke up on my bed and heard screaming.** Not all that odd in the wonderful life of Luke Castellan. Actually waking up to it isn't common, but screaming was. It was one of my mom's "moments" where she spouted random words in a loud voice, and sounded oddly like chanting. I tried to hide in my room, waiting for it to pass. I waited and waited, hearing each heartbeat. BU-dum, BU-dum, BU-dum. Mom was still chanting, coming closer though.

"He will fall to the titan of time show become one with him!" She chanted in a raspy voice. I've heard her say that part many times before, but can't catch anything after or before. Her words start to sound like a jumbled mess that was similar to eat the donut and fly? Maybe? I doubt it, but whatever. She was standing in front of me, this isn't supposed to happen. It never has! Why now the day I leave. Why did she act odd too, did she know somehow. I need to get out! Her "moment" ended and I ran out the door to the living room so she wouldn't ask why I was so close. I heard her fall as normal. THUMP. She must have had like 9 thousand concussions by now. Then, I heard her walk up humming a song like a maniac. She probably has those odd moments because the number of concussions.

"Hey Mom can I go ride my bike, I'll be back before lunch!" I said, hoping the answer was yes

"Yes honey make sure your back before lunch, I have a peanut-butter jelly sandwich and kool-aid for you." She said that every time and I had to eat it every time. I walked out the door and steeled my mind, I was never going back. I ran around a corner and saw a beast. I looked silently searched for a weapon. There wasn't one. I tried to slip away on my tiptoes like those guys in the cartoons. I tripped and fell and the beast woke up. Obviously it noticed me. Now I was Spiderman, without weapons, afraid, and without weapons. I ran around the city screaming and finally some police showed up and shot it. The gun was quieter than video games are even. It's eyelids fought to stay up, then it collapsed eyes closed. They put it in their van and drove away. The other police came to me

"Where is your mom? Or Pa?" He asked in a weird accent. Pa does he mean dad?

"My mom is just over there," I said pointing the wrong way "And my dad died in a car accident before I was born." The guy shot me a pitying glance.

"Want me to escort you there kiddo," Police guy asked. That sounded cool, but if I did it he would learn that I was lying.

"No, but thank you," I said with my best manners. I started walking off in the direction I pointed

"Just call if you need it!" he said with his voice fading in the distance, very short distance, but still a distance. I walked around the corner in front of a girl my age with black hair and blue eyes that looked like they glowed. Except for the fact she had a spear and a terrifying shield with the head of a lady that has snakes for hair, she could pass as a school kid.

"Don't try to fool me monster, I know who you are," she growled. I have never seen monsters that look human. I also backed away from her spear (forgot to mention) because I like my head

"Please, I don't have a weapon and I was chased by a huge dog that was black!" I said hoping I could keep all my limbs intact today and not end up like Luke Skywalker.

"Well no getting weapons until you have proven yourself innocent. Hurry I have a camp 'round the corner," she said. Camp? I won't dare ask because this girl literally will poke my eye out with a spear. Overkill right. I went to bed in a little cardboard box with a tarp over it… Not ideal for sleeping, but it was warm. Thalia actually found a thrown away mattress and slept on it, that is really lucky. I woke up to the sound of screaming again, this time it was not Thalia's it was definetely a girl scream, but not one of fear. I pushed the tarp of and looked out to see a withered lady in a net. I looked around for Thalia before I realized she was stabbing the lady with her spear. I just now realized the spear was 6 or 7 feet long. The lady finally dissolved into dust.

"We need to leave" Thalia said

I woke up, grabbed my phone and left the little sleeping bag. I checked the date. My 14th birthday. If I had gone through school I would have started high school this year.

"Luke come on. We have to get to Camp," she said then quieter so Grover couldn't hear "Do we have to or do we kill him and move on. I have seen many monsters that act friendly then, they kill you." I don't know. He said we are going to a real place with others like us. If it was a trap he would kill us in an easier way.

"I don't think it is one. Why travel half the U.S. to kill us. He could just kill us in our sleep."

I said.

"No I trap our sleeping areas, so if he did he would be in a net." Thalia said. That explains the monsters in nets every week, I used to think she caught them and ate them, before I was old enough to realize you can't eat monster sand.

"Just stick with him now, we could probably beat him in a fight. Even if he has a slight advantage somehow," I said, "Just be careful around him, if he is good he is for sure an amateur." We started on a silent trek and then, I checked my phone battery. 200%? That can't be possible. At least it shouldn't be, but just then I noticed the electricity sparking through it to the battery. Thalia was probably nervous and when she is you have to be careful where you step. The sun started to go down. I told Grover "Dude, we need to get to a place to sleep, how much food you got?" I realized the whole day we didn't eat anything

"I ate all the food, 32 tacos, 5 burritos, 17 cups of coffee." Man this goat could eat.

"Isn't that much caffeine gonna kill you?" Thalia asked.

"It won't for some reason that I do not no so don't ask me," he finished up quickly probably so we wouldn't ask why.

"There is a mansion up ahead, abandoned from what I could tell." Grover said looking and sniffing. We went to the mansion and we walked right into a guy tied to a chair.

"Come on I thought this place was abandoned!" I yelled at Grover.

"Your satyr friend should be right, but there is a mask on this place to invite people looking for shelter." The guy on the chair said, startling me. "We usually get many satyrs and even a cyclops now and then, but the monsters come at sunset, about 6:30 during this time of year." He said, "Hi I'm Halcyon Green, you are…" Thalia answered for me, "Luke and Thalia." He reached out to shake our hands, but only succeeded in teetering forward. He looked at Thalia and relaxed a little. When he looked at me he shivered ever so slightly. I would recommend an escape plan, Thalia may I speak with you privately. I tried to think of a way out, but just couldn't. When Thalia was done she walked over.

"Luke let's leave now. We can walk out the front entrance, but be ready to fight." Thalia said.

"With What?" I asked because I was weaponless. Instead of responding she gave me a sword. One with a white edge that seemed to gleam in the dark, and a backside that I couldn't see. "I call this sword Ternepu, a perfect balance of light and dark." He said it like turnip with a u on the end, "Go to camp, show this to Chiron and said Halcyon Green sent this with me. Now go." We walked out the door to several monsters and my sword started to slowly become dark. I slashed and whirled, I destroyed so many there were none left, Thalia was so stunned she just stood there.

"Luke, that was awesome and scary. If you do that again don't do it in my face." Grover was worse. He just looked at me like nothing happened, too much coffee? Did he forget what he was doing

"Who are you? You won't hurt me right?" A little voice called out afraid, "We won't, you can come out." It was a girl. Even younger than me. "Are you doing okay, did you see those big scary things." Thalia said in the kindest voice I've ever heard from her. I had a random urge to slash my blade out, but I resisted it. The darkness started to fade and light took over. Over the months we made it to half blood hill. The amount of hellhounds there… Oh god. It was so many. They stayed away from Thalia's shield, for a little bit then, they came by the tens. She stabbed one and rolled mid roll impaled another.

"Thalia! Come back!" I yelled. Annabeth didn't seem to understand or comprehend it all.

"No! Make sure Annabeth makes it." And with that she killed several more before I turned and ran dragging Annabeth. Grover had died to a cyclops, we knew our way from their, but we got ambushed. I dragged Annabeth in. I heard vicious lightning behind, as I dragged her soaked body through the mud to a cabin. I knocked on it. Someone opened it.

"What do you want." A tired voice answered. I just noticed all the gold that decorated it.

"Please help Annabeth and Thalia just past the hill." I said. His eyes widened a 100 times.

"Wake up everybody! Send someone to tell Chiron we have visitors, grab your bows and medicine because we have to heal and shoot! Hurry go!" suddenly the entire cabin was full of bustling kids. I woke up in a hospital. They were nice here. Then, I got settled in Hermes cabin.

"Well time for breakfast, Luke we gotta go now."

 **At Camp-Half Blood,** we burn food to please the gods. I believed that the gods were real as soon as Chiron, the centaur said it. Chiron had said I needed to find my specialty. I tried archery, I was decent, but definitely worse than the Apollo kids. I did really well at racing though. I kept up with the instructors for about 3 seconds. I was faster than most the Hermes kids. Though a few were faster. I didn't like running though because that is all Thalia, Annabeth, and I did. I went to try the rock wall. That was a total disaster. I only made it up halfway. Burnt my arm on lava, and barely managed to dodge the auto crusher. The Aphrodite kids beat me (Good thing I'm not) and there mother was the god of love. Their cabin counselor, Silena, said it was OK most kids failed their first try, but the other Aphrodite kids were not so nice. We finally went to the sword arena. The sun was setting and I was tired. I thought _great time to get destroyed by some kid from the Ares cabin._ Clarisse was the head of there cabin and was to instruct me but her problem was she didn't want to train a newbie.

So obviously I took out my sword and lunged at. She had an electric spear so when she smacked my sword away I felt really well… shocked. I lost my focus and let my guard down. She thrust her spear at me and I dodged it barely I ran by the table full of armour, shields, swords, all the other things you need in close combat. I grabbed a shield and tossed it at her like a frisbee. She tried to deflect it with her spear but it just smashed into her spear and knocked it away from her. I grabbed my sword and charged her, but she was good. I swung my sword as she rolled it went over her head and she kicked my legs. Clarisse jumped right up grabbed her spear and swung it towards me. I dodged to the side and smashed the hilt of my sword into her right hand making the spear fall towards the ground. Clarisse struggled to get the spear out of the dirt so she backed up so it was easier to pick up. I thrusted my sword towards her and her armour blocked the attacked. It knocked her away, but she let go of her spear. It was laying on the ground. If I touched it I would get shocked. There was a crowd that all held their breath. I saw Clarisse was wearing rubber gloves. She wouldn't get shocked if she held her spear, but I would. I tried to smash the hilt of my sword into her head but she dodged. The tip of my blade caught her hand. I let her go. I hadn't hit her, but I had destroyed the rubber on her glove. If she picked up the electric spear she would zap herself. She walked over to her spear.

"Haven't got the guts to fight me ehh," she said, "I'm just getting started." I guess she would lose before she was finished.

"Go ahead pick up the spear, you lose either way." I said. She obviously didn't noticed the tear in her glove. She picked it up. Ares cabin ain't too bright.

"OWWWW!" She screamed. "What is this trickery!"

"Well you should now know that I won." I said. She glared at me, but said nothing. The crowd cheered so loudly I couldn't hear myself. They instantly saw me as a hero. Later that night everyone was whispering about me. The Apollo cabin lead the sing along. They sang Hercules the hero, Zeus our king, and several others that celebrated gods and heroes. This annoyed me. _What have the gods ever done for us?_ After the sing along. Kids were whispering about me again.

"Is he a child of Enyo?" whispered one.

"No his mother is mortal, I think Ares," another whispered. As they were whispering about it the firelight, which is enchanted, started getting larger and turning a yellow almost white color. The color showed the mood, but the size depended on the noise so it was quite small. Then silence. I saw everyone was staring at me, not at me above me. I looked up and saw a staff with two snakes slithering on it.

Chiron announced "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes!" everyone gasped, some looked astonished, some angry, some sad. The firelight turned a yellow color. Then, everyone started talking, screaming, some carried me back to the Hermes cabin. The put me on the bottom of a bunk bed, hey at least I had a bed. I also wondered who Annabeth's mom was. That made me think of Thalia. _Who was her father?_ I knew who it was now. It made complete sense.

AN:we know Luke is 14 when he gets into camp, so he is 14 and is in camp half blood for 5 years as he is 19 in The Lightning Thief, so most of this is before The Lightning Thief. It says he left his house at 8 or 9 (3rd grade) meaning he lived on the streets fighting monsters for 5 or 6 years? Not to mention with Thalia.

 **That something was a crazy mummy who decided to take a walk.** It was the thing that lived in the attic, it was called the something of something. I didn't remember. This thing scared me because there was a quest about 2 weeks ago. It was to save a group of people from a group of monsters that had trapped several people in a pizza place. There was a large storm, and what the survivor had said 10 arai, several dracaena and a hydra. The enemies were quite strong. The group of 3 only won by surprise, but one died of his wounds on the way back the other was burnt by the hydra after 3 curses. The survivor was from the Apollo cabin, that was why it scared me, people died after speaking to this thing. I ran to the pavilion and screamed "The oracle is right outside here!" some laughed others curled into a ball and cried, and of course the Ares cabin laughed as they charged it. Then, Chiron shot a popcorn arrow at them so it exploded popcorn. The Ares cabin always accepts that challenge.

"Did the oracle say anything!" Chiron demanded from across the pavilion.

"No it just stood behind the stairs up!" I yelled. Then I realized something. The oracle didn't want me, it wanted someone else. Someone with a question that would lead to a quest. Someone from the Hephastus cabin stepped forward. I think it was Carson. He was 17 years old, and was gonna head to the big world next year he said a week or two ago. He stepped forward and said "This is my quest. I have been having dreams for several nights now, all pointing to killing the hydra, the one that killed Claire on the last quest." He and Claire had been dating and he sounded really angry. Claire was from the Ares cabin. He walked away to talk to the oracle.

He choose Alex from the Apollo cabin, who was the survivor, and his satyr protector, satyrs are man from the waist up and have goat legs. They walked out. He said the oracle said

" _One shall walk towards it as a leader,_

 _With only the reader_

 _Will they find the beast_

 _And none will ever be released."_

He left in a hurry, knowing that one may never coming back, Carson was a nice kid, I hoped he would stay here longer if he came back. Alex was annoying thinking he was awesome,until he came back from the last quest. As they left I started walking towards Chiron then stopped. I was going to tell him about my dream. Then stopped myself. The voice in the pit was my ally, he didn't want me to go on a quest and die. As I got better and better at rock climbing, sword play, and archery, there was nothing more I could do. No one could best me at swordplay, I was fast climbing the rock wall, and archery was ehhh. I started to train against several people at once. I was the best at camp now.

I was turning 16 tomorrow I realized. I could get my drivers license. There had been several quests and no one has come back. Carson, Alex, Andrew, Tyler. They all died on quests, but I wanted one badly now. I was turning 16, that is when the ancient greeks declared "manhood" I was walking to Chiron when Annabeth, who was 9 almost 10 now, stopped me. She had lost the cabin leader and become it herself with 2 years nearly 3, she had the 2nd most years in her cabin, the other person didn't want to lead, so she took over. Now I had to talk to her and her temper just flared up without warning lately.

"Hi Luke!" she said, "I want to go on a quest so badly now." That was what I was going to ask Chiron about that.

"Annabeth I think you need more training to be on a quest." I said. I thought this was true since she complained a lot on the obstacle courses.

"No I don't!" she screamed, "I'm the really good at a lot of skills, just like you are!" She saw me as her idol, I don't know why. I mean we survived together, but why not someone who was from her cabin, or someone better than me at something she does?

"Annabeth, quests are very dangerous, even more dangerous than living on the streets." I said "Remember Carson went on a quest and he may not come back." She just looked at me and stormed off. I turned towards Chiron, but he was gone.

AN: Well, the remastered version is REALLY long so sorry?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6**

 **I hear the prophecy**

 **It was a Monday morning** , and I was dreading it, not because it was school, but because it was capture the flag on a Monday. We had to delay it because Zues was not happy and Dionysus decided to let Zeus zap his fist. The teams were, Athena, Ares, and Apollo. Even though Athena and Ares never agree, they decided all olympians' with the first letter as A fight everyone else. Combining Ares and Athena is an obvious loss. I was to take the flag. It was more or less me, and my half my cabin to steal the flag. Everyone else was on guard duty. As I ran across the river I was on their territory. I pointed up the trees hoping my cabin mates would see what I meant. We had to climb the trees to get over to their side. I saw the Athena cabin banner, an owl, and the Ares cabin banner, a wild boars head. We climbed through the trees. We were almost there! Then I heard a battle.

"That must be them taking our flag" I whispered. I ran across the trees and jumped into the clearing with the flag.

"Look! It's the Hermes cabin!" cried one of the Athena cabin defenders. They were quickly quieted. The rest of the Athena cabin ran out of their command tent, but the flag was already gone. I took out my sword and charged one of the Athenians. I swiped at them, but they backed away. I caught a glimpse of Thomas in a fight with a girl about 13 years old. Thomas tried to raise his sword, but she stabbed him in the stomach before he could get his sword up. I turned back to my opponent, it seemed like the second lasted a minute, I turned around and ran, I then kicked one of the other Athena cabin kids, and smashed my hilt on another's head. I saw a kid from the Ares cabin was almost to our side with the flag, I ran over to the river and kicked him back to my side and smashed there armour.

"Oops" I said "You shouldn't have tried that." He was to injured to get up, but he wouldn't die. I ran back to there side and fought the Athena cabin leader. They tried to stab me with a spear, but I easily side stepped their strike. I cut their spear shaft in half, but they used their steel grip to fight me. I ran at them and fainted to the left, but that wasn't my real intention. They would know I would try it so I rolled and hit their leg as they tried to stab down. Their armour blocked my shot, but I was behind them and kicked them into the command tent. I saw Annabeth trying to reorganize the Ares cabin. I ran and kicked her.

"Sorry Annabeth" I said as me and the remainder of my cabin fought the Ares cabin. They didn't realize the flag was down with their ally. I was about to charge another defender when Chiron blew the horn.

"The winner is team A!" Chiron said. We lost, but how? I knocked down the person who had the flag. I turned to see that an Apollo kid had the flag. The kid with their flag was down on the floor by the creek. I don't know his name, he is an undetermined kid in our cabin though. The defenders just sighed, they didn't realize how close we had come.

I went to talk to the Apollo kid who won it for team A. Apparently he had saw that the Ares kid was down with the flag by his side and just walked across the creek. _I'm a real genius_. I heard the dinner horn. I ran over to the pavillion. As I ate dinner (best type of pizza with a coke) Chiron announced the consequences for losing, "Kitchen duty for 2 weeks." which includes lava, where you can easily die, but if you call now you get 2 weeks free! Wait, I'm _not_ doing an infomercial. Whoops. After dinner, I was walking down to my cabin.

"Wait, Luke, I saw you fighting today," someone called, "I need to show you something." I turned to see Chiron.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. Instead of answering he walked towards the big house. He walked into the attic and the oracle sat there. He opened one of the _one million_ necklaces the oracle was wearing. It had a note inside

"This is the great prophecy, it has been around for about 100 years," Chiron said

"What does it say?" I asked, I knew he was just going to taunt me with it.

"Best not to say it at night," he said. Called it. I told Chiron bye and went to my cabin. As I walked in I got a big surprise.

"Luke, while Thomas is in the sickbay you get to be the leader of this cabin!" said someone in the back.

"Is he expected to live?" I asked. The kids looks answered. His closest friends just looked at their shoes and everyone else was sad. Even though he was a jerk, he was pretty smart and helped this cabin a lot. Without another word everyone else went to bed, it was about to be lights out. I lay in my bed for a while then fell asleep.

As I woke I remembered that Chiron was gonna tell me the prophecy. I looked at the alarm clock. It was 7:30! Breakfast starts in half an hour! I rushed out of bed, got dressed and ran to the big house, all worries about Thomas were gone, because I was so excited. I ran into the door of the big house.

"Oww" I moaned. Then, opened the door. As I walked in Chiron somehow knew I was coming (psychic horse-man powers?) and already had the paper out.

"Why is your eye purple and your left wrist broken?" he asked suspiciously. Great now I have to explain how I ran into a door.

"I ran into the door, and, ya know, Hermes speed, and stuff," I mumbled.

"Oh, I see now." Chiron said calmly. "Well let me tell this prophecy before you lose your arm to a door." Now _that_ was really embarrassing. Chiron took in a deep breath and let it out, obviously preparing himself to read this. If this prophecy scared him that much, I'm not sure I want to hear it. Then, I pushed on. If I broke my wrist and turned my eye purple for nothing I might just as well have 2 broken wrists and 2 purple eyes, but before I could finish preparing myself he read it.

" _A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

 _And see the world in endless sleep,_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

 _A single choice shall end his days,_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze."_

The words shocked me. One poor kid, who did nothing to deserve this, is going to die. If he ever heard this he probably try to not die. I went to the sword arena to practice. A lace I could forget those evil words. As I was walking down their Annabeth saw me.

"Was it necessary to give me a concussion so you could lose?" Annabeth said.

"Was it necessary for you to win?" I retorted, and kept walking. Annabeth had to slow jog to keep up.

"I obviously made that strategy to win!" She cried. I knew this was true, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Ok what do you want." I said in defeat.

"I want you to tell Chiron I'm ready for a quest!" I stopped walking remembering the terrible prophecy Chiron told just minutes before.

"Look, Annabeth, I can't do that you need a prophecy and I just don't have one laying around!" I yelled at her. She looked shocked and ran away probably to read a book as she thought of ways to get revenge. Usually my whole cabin had to experience it since it was a "prank war" between Athena and Hermes. I doubted that, but because she had recently become the cabin leader, they did everything she said. I headed to my cabin because time passed so fast and I had skipped all food that day. I went to bed early so I wouldn't be bugged by other kids. I woke up, in a dream. I looked around and saw a tree so bright I couldn't stare directly at it. I saw 9 nymphs with a dragon, that looked like a cuddly dog that grew to big and turned gold. Not to mention it doesn't have fur only scales, but what really caught my eye was an apple. At first glance it looked like a regular apple that was gold with a few red flecks. Then I noticed that there wasn't red flecks and it was more shiny than a regular gold apple should be. I picked it up, and it weighed a ton. There was a story nagging in the back of my head about 9 nymphs, a dragon, and golden apples. I would have to ask someone from the Athena cabin. _Ugh, anyone but them._ I thought. I didn't want to deal with Annabeth, or worse, have one of the other kids drag me into a long conversation about how Captain America's shield literally flys. I got so off track the dream disappeared and I woke up. I bolt straight up and looked around. Everyone was sleeping. I walked outside and sat on the beach. The constant sound of the waves helped me think, though I wasn't sure _what_ to think.

"Hello there." someone said, the voice was familiar. I looked to my left to see someone who I had grown to despise.

"Hello father," I said it like father was a monster. Nope he was a god.

"No need to be hostile," he said, "Let's just talk about that quest that is going to come up in, ohh" he looked at his phone/snake/subwoofer.

"13 days, 8 hours, 14 minutes, and 42 seconds." I stared, amazed that he knew that, then angry because it was my birthday present. August 19th. Probably the same second I was born too.

"Why can't it be the day after my birthday?" I said irritated I had to miss something fun for something I wanted.

"I don't know I'll ask Apollo to delay it, but don't get your hopes up," he said."Oh I got a call from Zeus about his flamethrower snake." Then he just disappeared. I heard a harpy scream. Uh-Oh. I ran to the Hermes cabin, and fake slept as the harpies woke all the light sleepers. Then, I actually fell asleep. I woke up the next day and ran towards the big house, and again I ran into the door. Probably a concussion, but I still I opened the door. Dionysius was there, but not Chiron.

"What do you want Lucas," he said gruffly.

"When will you say my name right?" I asked.

"When you do something worth noting," he answered. Great, so far so bad.

"My dad said I would get a quest on my birthday, and there is something with golden apples." That somehow surprised a god. I'm not sure how because gods know everything.

"Ahh yes I remember Hermes talking about that at our last olympic par-I mean meeting." Dionysius said still looking surprised. Gods just don't usually look stupid in front of kids.

"Well bye, I'm looking for Chiron, you useless lump." I said extremely angered by this annoying, stupid god.

"Boy, you don't know what your talking about do you." Dionysius said as I walked out of the room. I hope he would tell Chiron, because I'm not missing breakfast for the third time this week. Obviously I did miss it. I was grabbing it when grape vines tangled around my hands.

"I give up." I said and kids started giving me odd looks then saw the grape vines around my wrists. Every once in a while, this would happen to a kid and he would starve for 3 days before Dionysius would cool off. Only one kid was turned into a dolphin because Dionysius. Still, I tried to get more food. Of course it didn't work because nothing can ever be easy, even picking up food. I went back to my cabin and slept because I couldn't do anything else with my hands tied up, but even more nightmares came than ever before.

When I opened my eyes I was back with the tree, the nymphs, and the dragon. This time though the nymphs were talking to me.

"Don't you even think about it. Would be a shame to fall." one said I looked down and saw a drop that would surely kill any human. Then a voice spoke in my mind, definitely female.

"Don't do what he asks you to, these belong to someone more powerful than you." Then the dream faded. There was yet another dream. I saw a hole in the middle of a dark, evil place. I looked down the hole and heard another voice.

"Do it, slay the dragon and claim what is rightfully yours, great grandson." It said. I don't know who my great grandfather was, probably on the godly side since my mom has always been a little crazy. I take that back, a lotta crazy. The voice didn't stop there though

"Become invincible and claim your rightful position as a leader." The thought thrilled me. Invincible, leader. I tried to talk to it, but couldn't. Then I woke up. Not in my bunk, but in the sickbay.

I lifted my head and looked around I saw no one, not even Argus, the hundred eyed guard of camp half-blood. I was still in the clothes from last night. I tried to get up. I sat up with only pain in my back, then I lowered a foot to the ground. As soon as I stood up my back flared with pain and black spots threatened to take my mind. I sat back down. Why would it hurt so bad, all I did was fall asleep. I saw a drink next to me, it looked like honey, and for some reason I couldn't place what it was. I picked it up and took a sip. It tasted like coke straight from a can. Way better than those goblets that fill it with what you want. I drank of what little there was. I stood up again this time I was alright, though my legs were not functioning right and I was wobbling a bit. After stabilizing myself, I walked out and saw that there was a crowd of people around a group of girls ranging from 7 to 16, all wearing silver clothes.

No one noticed me walking towards them. I caught a few words about canceling capture the flag, and the hunters were amazing. Hunters wearing silver? Didn't seem smart to me, unless they hunted in the snow. Then, it dawned on me a little too late who they were. As I walked towards them they saw me, and they all recognized me, how can there memory be that good? Thalia, Annabeth. And I had encountered them before, on the streets. They almost convinced Annabeth and Thalia to join them. Then, there "leader," Zoe, called to me.

"Luke Castellan, finally found thou way here." Man, why do these hunters make things so hard.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, your highness." I said sarcastically. All the other kids noticed I was awake and somewhat well. Then, they just flickered there eyes between me and Zoe. This was a real fight for them, the best swordsman against the "leader" of the hunters. Hopefully we won't kill each other, it has happened before though.

"Fine, but we are here too." Zoe said "Now where are those girls you traveled with?"

I didn't want to talk about Thalia. It was too painful to think about her. Zoe probably noticed because she was about to speak when Annabeth came up.

"Zoe your here?" she asked "It's been so long!" she had become friends with Zoe, probably because they were nice to her, but they didn't want to endanger a seven year old.

"Yes Annabeth, it hath been." Zoe said "Do you know where Thalia is?" Oh no. What would Annabeth say. She was only 7 when she got here. Before Annabeth could answer (why is everyone cut off?) Chiron walked in saving me and Annabeth from a very painful story.

"I'm sorry Zoe, but Thalia was killed on her way here." Chiron said. Zoe looked shocked, she must know the prophecy, but for a child of Zeus to die in one fight, is crazy because their power. I just bowed my head down and looked at my tips of my shoes. Just then a pair of flying shoes came from sky. The other kids saw them, but I didn't so they smacked me in the head.

"Come on Dad, can't it wait a few minutes." As I looked at the shoes a peculiar, golden apple was in one. It was partly transparent, like a hologram. After a few seconds it disappeared.

"How long was I in the sickbay?!" I yelled frustrated. The other kids looked frightened, but finally one kid peeped up.

"Luke you were there for about 2 weeks, I'm sorry, but your skin was smoking like it was burning. Something powerful invaded your mind, and essentially tried to burn you up. Only gods have that power." It was Silena. Only gods have that power, that got me wondering whose golden apples those were. Then I knew it without Annabeth, Perseus stole a golden apple, Hera's golden apple.

"Well Mrs. Hera thank you for trying to kill me, it isn't gonna stop me." The other kids went wild and Zoe's surprise from Thalia turned insane, stealing Hera's apples is very dangerous and will most likely get you killed so she was partly happy I was going to die, and hated me because she was related to the nymphs who guarded the tree. Essentially she just hates me.

"Dad, why today though, there is so much going on." After that Apollo came from the heavens.

"Sorry kid, Hermes told me to delay it, but I don't control when they happen, they just do. The most I could manage was one second, so you have 48 seconds until you have to visit her." Well that was wonderful.

"Sorry Apollo, but can you tell Hermes to stop hitting me in the hid with his objects?" I asked, probably wouldn't work.

"I can ask, but he does like breakin noggins, one time he hid a snake in hephaestus's head. That was hilarious! Oop sorry kid, Zeus is hosting his next football tournament. Gonna it's Hera versus Aphrodite, can't miss that one." Apollo said as he disappeared into some mist dissipated by the sun. Apparently the kids had been counting down 'till my prophecy.

"14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" and of course I was pulled by an invisible force to the big house, up the stairs, into the attic, and right in front of the mummy. Green mist poured out of it.

 _To the mountain where sky and Earth are one_

 _Where the dragons of legends are asleep_

 _And where the nymphs are never done._

 _Where you will lay and weep_

"Is it the pun that kills me, or the dragon?" I wondered aloud. I had memorized it so, I can do the quest. As I walked out into the yard I thought. Was the pun just so it can rhyme, even if it is imperfect? Or is it for the nymphs wake the dragon with a pun. I walked over to Chiron

"I got my prophecy." I said.

"Good we better get inside, and discuss it privately." Chiron answered. I told him the exact lines of the prophecy. He looked like this was odd.

"Lay and weep you say, is that what it really said?" He asked

"Has to be unless you know another weep that rhymes with asleep." I answered.

"Well this is an extremely dangerous quest. Stealing an apple, which god sent you again?" He asked.

"Hermes." I said with disgust.

"Not surprising, but you should start your search at Mt. Tam, where Atlas holds the sky away from Earth." Why not. Because devils mountain, actually has a devil. It is on the west coast, very dangerous.

"Well, tonight you pick your team, 3 is best, head out first thing in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Quest**

AN: The quest is going to be shorter than Percy's quests because Luke did other things than quests as he did only 1 in his 5 years. Plus this is to Luke's death, I can't just spend 20 chapters on quests and certainly not 4 books on a single quest. Expect this to have less chapters but about 200k words also there is a little preview at the end. So majorly unfinished, misspelled and just basic ideas that may be changed

I chose no one for the quest because no one should die for this stupid quest. Chiron had told me that I was stealing a golden apple, in Hesperides or something like the Hespiridian tree. Anyways some nymphs try to push me off a cliff, after that I'm lost, I don't know how they would do that. I got a single plane ticket and took off to LA. Closest spot I could afford. I was sitting there on the chairs as I heard a commotion. I saw other people come out screaming, as a troll looking thing came out. cyclops, it only had one eye. These things suck. I drew my sword

"Luke Castellan, none have beat me in a thousand years, don't end up like them." He said in a deep, raspy voice.

"Were you burned in a fire when you were born, or did you die in a car accident and were reborn somehow? Just sayin your voice is kinda bad." This did not help his voice or his mood by any means because he charged me. I could easily stab him, but decided to make him even more mad. I side stepped

"Also you missed me, how can you be so blind? I mean depth might be hard with a single eye, but it shouldn't be hard to see." He swung his club, I cut it in half and dodged the flying piece. I heard screams on the other side of the airport. Woops.

"NOT MY CLUB!" he cried, he sounded heartbroken. should I cut him down, to pieces or end him quickly. I stabbed him in the stomach as a brilliant golden light swirled around him. I'm gonna guess that Hera sent this little monster. I checked the cracked screen showing the flights. Apparently every other plane but mine was canceled. Mine was on time. I thought fights would be longer, like the Trojan war was a couple years, that's larger than a fight, so like a couple hours. I ran to my plane as they were lining up, I got C 48. Last picks on the seats. I got a middle seat at the back of the plane. So exit would be virtually impossible with mobs of people. I sat in my seat and grabbed a book to look normal, without sending the technological flare to monsters. It probably wouldn't matter since Hera was sending them. I heard a radio buzz then the captain speaking

"This is your captain speaking, everyone remain seated we have an unexpected storm scheduled 10 seconds ago from the weather channel. Expect a little turbulence." This was probably my fault, but I kept silent. Zeus was probably helping Hera out. I sat there with my bronze sword which the metal detectors never noticed. It probably looked odd though. A single teen on a plane. No friends, family, or even people who noticed him. He hoped for a quiet flight, but like in every movie, it's shown so something happened. We had just gotten out of the turbulence. As we did, a very wrinkly, old, woman appeared flying at my window. Oh I forgot to mention, it had wings. Not like angel wing, white, gold, and large. No. The wings were brown and were barely large enough to hold this person. I tried to look like I was reading, but it started punching the window. Some guy saw it and tapped back. He randomly started screaming on the floor. The window was open, but the monster was gone.

I saw another board the plane, the crew just stared in the astonishment. All passengers were to busy on their phones, or getting their gas masks on. It charged me so I stabbed it in the gut. It exploded, not into powder like most monsters, or the golden light like troll. It was more like a firework show. I felt this pain in my stomach as I looked out the window and was afraid of the heights suddenly. I didn't use to be. I saw more and I didn't attack this time. They charged down at me and clawed my wrist.

"OW!" I yelled "Can you please leave I'm busy, I don't have time for flying goldfish with claws/teeth."

"He isn't the demigod. Bad, bad, bad, mistake." Apparently these old ladies are blind, nose blind, or just completely idiotic. Or all three. Only then did I realize that there were screams echoing through the plane. I looked out the nearest window and saw we were spinning so fast that everyone wasn't moving because the momentum was pushing us to the floor. What did they do?! I ran to the cockpit. I saw that the pilot and co-pilot were unconscious. I have no idea how to fly a plane!

"Open up!" I yelled at the pilots. They didn't move. Of course this was probably sound proof, but why think when you can act immediately and probably die. Bravely, but still you would die. I thought what to do. I realized how stupid _I_ was. Those demon ladies were dumb, but I was dumber. I smashed my head into the door. I probably looked like an idiot, do I care, no. I heard loud snoring, that was muffled a lot by the door.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" The co-pilot was obviously a loud snorer because I could hear him through this door, a thick metal door.

"Hello!" I screamed. I looked at the altitude. Less than a mile in the sky is all I could get. We made it to California that means. I opened the door because I forgot they got in somehow, so I could. I slapped one guy in the face. He just snored louder. We were about to crash. Everyone went silent. Did they die? Were they okay? I looked forward to see a building, then everything went black.

I woke up with dirt beneath me and a brilliant golden sky above me, sometimes it flashed white. Everything was blurry. I saw a young girl, around 10 or 11 above me, with blonde hair. She gave me some nectar and ambrosia before leaving. She had to be a demigod, or a god. I hope a demigod loner, because gods can help you, then use that as an excuse to do a little somethin' for them. I drifted into unconsciousness again. I heard voices when I woke up. I opened my eyes, but could see nothing. I was starting to panic. I don't know how many days I was asleep. I finally opened my eyes and I was at the plane crash, so it couldn't have been too long. I looked around and saw no one. I heard something crack. Again I looked around. No one.

"Hello!" I called half hoping half not someone or something would answer. I saw an exit through what seemed like a cave of rubble, and parts of the plane. How did I survive mostly unscathed? No one was here and I saw the cockpit. I unsheathed my blade. If there weren't even bodies something took them. I exited, sword in hand, and looked everywhere else passengers would be. There weren't any. I looked around and saw we were a flying boat. The metal scraps must have smooshed together and formed a boat. I looked all around, and didn't see anything through the mist except for one direction which had a faint light. We were drifting away from it.

"Help!" I yelled, though no one could hear. I instantly went into survival mode. Food, there was food, and water/pop on the ship somewhere. Probably in my little cave. There was. I needed to get back to LA, so I started taking parts off the ship and forming my own boat. After a while I made it. 3 days and I had a metal raft with the food and water for 2 weeks. I had drifted farther away and couldn't see the lights. I made a little row, and set myself adrift

After arriving on the shores of LA I went straight to a golden light on a mountain. Mount Tam. As I trudged up the mountain I came to a clearing with a tree that had golden apples. Nearby were several nymphs.

"Oh, so who is this upstart who wants to steal an apple?" One asked.

"He smells of Hermes, doin' dirty work for his dad?" another asked

"Where is the thing/things I have to fight, is it you because I could easily beat you." I said interupting them as they exploded

"He speaks?" They all gasped at once.

"Yes I speak, where is the thing with glowing eyes." I asked again, remembering a vision I had.

"He describes like an ancient greek man." one said "Want me to wake it up, because I can."

"Can I see it first? Please?" I asked again.

"Look right behind you." one smirked. I turned around to see a golden dragon. It was sound asleep, though it freaked me out. It's scales were bright and really quite pretty. The dragon wrapped it's barbed tail around the tree.

"Oh god, why am I doing this?" I said under my breath. Apparently these 3000 year old nymphs heard.

"Now your here, do you have a choice?"

"I don't really, my dad trys to give me concussions already, what happens when I openly defy him?" I said, rhetorically.

"You die either way, such a shame, isn't it." The lead one said, well probably the lead one.

"Well I have a chance here, as long as Hera doesn't make me self-combust." I said. I stabbed my sword into the head of the beast before it could wake. What I didn't expect: Impenetrable scales, for it to wake up completely instantly, or it to eat my sword, well part of it. Without most of my sword I was weaponless. I heard the nymphs cry from far up

"Well look who lost already! It took a much more powerful sword for Hercules to beat this beast!" Hercules probably strangled it, but that wasn't gonna happen. I dropped the sword and kicked it's face which was low still, probably trying to stalk me.

"OW! Why is your face resistant to my foot!" I yelled. I don't know why, but yelling felt good at my death. Something hit my head hard. I looked up to see a raven, who had dropped a celestial bronze sword in front of me. I picked it up, and suddenly a steel backside popped out.

"How dare he use a weapon to kill both mortals and immortals!"

This was forbiden at camp, but it was still a weapon. I dodged one bite from it, it's first attack. After the kick you'd think it knew that I knew where it was. I jumped on it and stabbed down with the steel side on it's back. The blade passed right through. Makes sense because celestial bronze passes through mortals. I lunged at it's barbed tail, and slashed at the end and it fell off

"RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR" It yelled in a dragon-like way. I through the tail right at it's face. It instinctively tried to eat it. It then, spit it out right at me. This time I wasn't fast enough. It got me in the side of my face. I was hit to the ground as it roared in triumph, but I wasn't done yet. I staggered to my feet

"Your a fighsty one, but you will still die, everyone who fights this dragon dies. Except Hercules, the most famous greek hero," One nymph said, "Thousands have been devoured by him. Don't add to the numbers, flee while you can." I wasn't about to or die. The gods and there stupid quests that kill demigods, when they sit on their thrones laughing at us. It isn't right. I lunged at the dragon, then jumped up. As it lowered it's head and attacked my face, a tooth got me right below the eye down to my lip. A mix of ichor and blood spilled, tainting the ground. I got so mad I cut a tree near the clearing as it fell and smashed the dragon. I walked towards it and stabbed it's eyes out, then through the mouth, as it slowly dissolved into sand.

"You won't be taking an apple." A voice said behind me, as I heard an apple crunching sound. I turned around. "I don't know who you are, but I will."

"You don't recognize your family when you see them, such a shame." So, it was Hera.

"Why, hello Hera. I can still injure you, though your a god, and I have to have an apple, or I will probably die." I lunged at her and she teleported a little bit away. Next to the nymphs, still stunned that the dragon was dead, and I was powerful enough to challenge Hera. I couldn't tell what Hera looked like. Gods do this a lot, and are really unreliable on appearences. She left the tree open for me to walk over and grab one, so I did. She through a spear at me, and missed.

"You gotta work on your aim a little." This time, she didn't miss. I deflected it with the backside of my sword. I ran with the apple, but an invisible barriar stopped me. I remembered my dad's gift. Flying shoes. I put them on as fast as I could. They started flapping, and I easily controlled them. I flew at Hera and aimed for her head. I didn't anticipate the speed pushing my sword down a little, so I cut her shoulder. It poured ichor.

"You can't kill a god!" She shrieked. She sounded in pain.

"I can't, but I can injure you!" I yelled. Maybe the fates protect me from death for now. It has happened in some stories, the guy with the log was probably the biggest example. Then, she started glowing, iv'e heard of gods true forms, so I looked away and I was still blinded for a minute. When, I could see again, the nymphs were in such shock that one fainted and the others ran. I looked down, my skin was smoking. I was so tired I staggered into the trees and collapsed. I woke up and remembered that I needed a golden apple. The dragon was back. That is the fastest rebirth I've ever seen. I snuck up on the backside stole and apple and ran. It seemed to flinch in it's sleep as I grabbed the apple. The nymphs saw, but didn't even go near me.

"Hermes I got your stupid apple." I said in a scratchy whisper. The wind picked up and stole the apple, hopefully that was Hermes not Hera. I went to a hotel, bought a room for one night, said my stuff was to sit in my car because I leave early in the morning. Right before I crashed Hermes came to me.

"Well done, that is one of the hardest tasks given to Hercules. He had to use a sword to slay the dragon. For this occasion I will send you right back to camp."

"Can it be in the morning."

"Fine, but don't expect me to make this exception often." He said, then dissapeared.

AN: So in one part I point out the fact that this is likely written by Luke (even though I am) and make parts that point that fact out, just a warning. It is so I can skip a part I couldn't write very well, and so I can speed it along. Also I'm trying to keep some things the same with slight differences until the biggest point.

As I arrived to camp half blood in the Ares cabin, luckily it was breakfast so they were gone. Just have to traverse the landmines. Then, I thought of a better plan, using my flying shoes. I flew to the pavillion, tried to make a cool entrance, but fell and tumbled a few feet. The embarrasment. When the people right next to me gasped. Other people got curious, then gasped, then I stood up. Everyone saw me.

"Hah loser, where is that golden apple you suppose to get!" Clarrise yelled.

"Hermes has it." I said evenly back.

"Where did you get that scar from!" one kid asked, and as soon as he said it, everyone burst out with questions. The scar got my attention though. Where did I get it? Was it from the mace tail, or the dragons tooth.

"Silence!" Chiron yelled. Everyone went silent when he said the magic word.

"Let us talk in private, Luke," Chiron said. We went to the big house and I told him of the demon ladies on the plane, the plane crashed in water with no bodies left, the fight with the dragon, and Hera who wanted to protect her apples. Then, how Hermes sent me into Ares cabin and I flew to the pavillion. I left out my new sword which, when I didn't hold it, looked like my old one.

"You are no doubt a great swordsman. To kill a dragon of any kind alone. Then to injure Hera and make her retreat to the heavens. I have not seen such skill, of any type, since Theseus or, dare I say it, Hercules," Chiron whispered the last part, like he didn't want the gods to hear. Gods are super competitive parents. By saying that Zues could kill him. Stupid rules, stupid gods, they just did what they wanted, when they wanted, on who they wanted. I went to bed bitter that night. A voice echoed in my mind, in a deep, soothing voice.

"Let us destroy the gods and replace it with a better age, a golden age. A world where humans aren't test subjects, where demigods don't have to do quests. Where everyone can enjoy themselves." This sent an excited thrill down my spine.

"First give someone who will listen to you this scythe, they will spy on the gods. The first step to toppling them from there pretty thrones in the sky." It said pretty like it was a disease and showed my a scythe necklace. "The gods sent two young demigods, and a satyr to an early death, two good demigods and a satyr, they left on their quest before you." It was Carson's quest, he was quite a nice kid. He was about to go to college when they killed him. The gods just killed demigods for fun. Entertainment to please themselves.

"I will do what you say, but are we starting a war?" I could speak this time.

"Yes, a few demigods will revolt at first, but when they see their friends are creating the next golden age, they will come and make the world better," The voice said, "There may be a few casualties, but that is what must happen in war." I should have realized earlier, this is Kronos. He isn't as bad as the gods said. I woke up the next morning and pondered who would be a great spy. One nobody would suspect. Not Ares, or anyone in Hermes and a cabin leader would be prefered. Somebody who looks like they really be great at hiding it. The most likely person to do it would be Silena, but I would have to befriend her more. It was worth the time. She was a cabin leader, looks like they want to help, but can't really, and given a little time, could spy on the camp for us. I spent about a week talking to her more and joking around. Of course I won't put all the encounters into writing. I finally thought she would help me as I had been hinting at her that I was going to help destroy the gods. Her satyr was killed in the quest before mine. I walked over to her in our free time, she was waiting just inside the forest. Enough so that we wouldn't have any eavesdroppers.

"Answer truthfully, do you think the gods are needed." I said bluntly hoping she would say no I would kill her.

"The gods just do what they want." She answered in a voice that implied they were bad, but wasn't sure what I wanted. "But we have to put up with them until we are adults." Silena was smart, saying it in such a way that she could hide her true answer, but make it sound true. It wasn't going to fool me.

"Silena isn't there a way to have to not deal with them, a way to destroy or replace them without bloodshed." Now she knew what I wanted.

"If there is a way, I would die for it." A little overkill (pun not intended) but what I wanted.

"Here take this scythe, and tell press this button on it and tell plans." I said "You may think this sounds like spying, and it is sort of, but right now just you and me are the demigods for this cause, don't tell anyone. The gods will kill us if you do." Now she seemed relieved that she probably wouldn't die.

Everyone had heard the rumors. A son of the 3 big gods made it into camp. He killed the minotaur with nothing but the minotaurs own horn. Annabeth was watching over him. I had told Silena the prophecy and that he would help us. His name was Percy Jackson. He woke up, and Annabeth as the blunt 12 year old she was told him he drools in his one had me cracking up. He was put in my cabin, as usual. Annabeth and I assume Percy Jackson opened the door. He had dark brown hair that was kind of messy in the sunlight and was average height for his age and was built with a skater complexion

"Hey, so your Percy Jackson?" I asked.

"Yep that's me." Percy said. I swear Annabeth was blushing.

"Here is the cabin you stay in until your claimed." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, I'll get him settled he'll meet you outside when he's done." I finished it quickly to spare Annabeth. I shut the door and asked Percy "You killed the minotaur without a weapon?"

He replied "He killed my mom, he deserved worse than a quick death."

"You like your mom?" I asked again this was very odd, but so was killing a minotaur with his own horn.

"Yeah she used to bake me my favorite food and go out of her way to make it blue, my favorite color." OK so his mom was not bad.

"Sorry we don't have any bunks, but this place is always crammed," I said, "Hermes cabin houses all the unclaimed people. One of the many stupid rules." It came out harsher than I meant it to be.

"Ok so you ready to head off?" I asked

"Yeah, see you soon," he answered. He wasn't a bad kid. He had many decisions to make, but I'm sure he is the one of the Great the weeks passed I learned many things about Percy and we became close friends. He didn't like many rules here either. Well, no one liked them all, but some people don't mind them. I was there when he got claimed, he turned aqua and had a trident above his head. I was the first to kneel. He looked bewildered. He looked up and saw the trident.

"My dad is Poesidon isn't it," he said.

"Yes it is" Chiron answered. Then everyone went back to there buisness as usual. One kid near whispered to her friend "That's how the toilet ate Clarrise." I heard the rumors for a while, but didn't believe it. Now I understand why he could do it. I walked up to him after the encounter.

"Well, looks like you will be busy for a few days. Also almost everyone is supposed to hate you because a lot gods hate Poesidon, sooo don't make them more mad." I told him.

"Great your making my explosion a lot better" he muttered.

"Better grab your horn before you head to the Poesidon cabin."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Son of the 3 eldest (also read the AN)**

 **AN: Regarding the update to chapter 1 (If you havent read the updated version, DO IT NOW!), I made up that sword. It's not real. As for updates, it's summer. Sue me for not uploading when I could be doing something else. Also Grover is dead. The sword is not part of Greek Mythology, I just had to spice this FF up.**

Everyone had heard the rumors. A son of the 3 big gods made it into camp. He killed the minotaur with nothing but the minotaurs own horn. Annabeth was watching over him. I had told Silena the prophecy and that he would help us. His name was Percy Jackson. He woke up, and Annabeth as the blunt 12 year old she was told him he drools in his one had me cracking up. He was put in my cabin, as usual. Annabeth and Percy Jackson opened the door. He had dark brown hair that was kind of messy in the sunlight and was average height for his age and was built with a skater complexion

"Hey, so your Percy Jackson?" I asked.

"Yep that's me." Percy said. I swear Annabeth was blushing.

"Here is the cabin you stay in until your claimed." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, I'll get him settled he'll meet you outside when he's done." I finished it quickly to spare Annabeth. I shut the door and asked Percy "You killed the minotaur without a weapon?"

He replied "He killed my mom, he deserved worse than a quick death."

"You like your mom?" I asked again this was very odd, but so was killing a minotaur with his own horn.

"Yeah she used to bake me my favorite food and go out of her way to make it blue, my favorite color." OK so his mom was not bad.

"Sorry we don't have any bunks, but this place is always crammed," I said, "Hermes cabin houses all the unclaimed people. One of the many stupid rules." It came out harsher than I meant it to be.

"Ok so you ready to head off?" I asked

"Yeah, see you soon," he answered. He wasn't a bad kid. He had many decisions to make, but I'm sure he is the one of the Great the weeks passed I learned many things about Percy and we became close friends. He didn't like many rules here either. Well, no one liked them all, but some people don't mind them. I was there when he got claimed, he turned aqua and had a trident above his head. I was the first to kneel. He looked bewildered. He looked up and saw the trident.

"My dad is Poseidon isn't it," he said.

"Yes it is" Chiron answered. Then everyone went back to their business as usual. One kid near whispered to her friend "That's how the toilet ate Clarisse." I heard the rumors for a while, but didn't believe it. Now I understand why he could do it. I walked up to him after the encounter.

"Well, looks like you will be busy for a few days. Also almost everyone is supposed to hate you because a lot gods hate Poseidon, sooo don't make them more mad." I told him.

"Great your making my explosion a lot better" he muttered.

"Better grab your horn before you head to the Poseidon cabin." He walked off. He shouldn't have to die for the gods. He shouldn't die at all.

I heard Kronos speak "Today Percy gets his quest. Are the items hidden well?" he said in a deep melodious voice

"Yes, Ares has a dumb mind, but he is no idiot at hiding things," I said firmly "He is a god of war and he thinks this war won't dethrone him."

"Good, make sure Percy helps us or his killed." Well, that was quite dark. Hopefully we won't need to kill him. I woke up from my talk with Kronos. Soon, it will happen. Soon Percy will have to make his decision. I woke up and headed outside. I saw Percy talking to Chiron as they walked into the big house. He was getting his prophecy right now. Tonight at the campfire he will chose 2 companions to take with him. I let the day pass, it felt like it went faster than it should have. Not that I mind because I could see who he is choosing.

"Everyone! I have an important announcement!" Chiron had to yell over the noise.

"Percy Jackson has received a quest from the oracle. He must go to find Zeus's thunderbolt." Chiron finished. Percy and Chiron whispered for a minute

"Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan will accompany me on my quest." Percy Jackson said trying to sound official, but failed miserably. I heard several laughs from the Ares cabin, not surprising.

"Is this your kind of a joke, because it's not funny!" yelled Clarisse. She must be mad because she didn't get to go.

"No Clarisse this is not a joke," Chiron said "Percy Jackson is leading a quest. I don't care that he has been here for only a month." Clarisse shot spears through her eyes at me. I had been here about 2 years longer than her, so she wouldn't dare voice her thoughts to me, or anyone else. I walked over to Percy

"Well you got your hands full." I said. He just nodded. He was more business than I realized.

"Look we need a plan tomorrow, I don't know where we are going, what we are doing, how we are doing it, or why you took me and Annabeth." That made him look up. He looked a little uneasy being questioned by a senior member.

"I took you for your experience and Annabeth because she is smarter than you or me. I'm really just a fighter and I will make decision that aren't life threatening or have to be quick." He answered very annoyed, but still looked uneasy.

"We have to go tomorrow, we are headed to Hollywood because we have a trip to Hades' castle and the entrance is in Hollywood." I was impressed by his knowledge. He didn't realize that Hades' didn't have the thunderbolt.

"Okay see ya 'round then." I said and walked off pondering what tomorrow would bring us. I had a sleepless night plagued with nightmares. The most real one, blood covering my right hand and my sword from Halcyon in the left. I was a right handed person so I always woke up thinking the blood was the main part. Maybe it was, but what about the sword. I never used it. I hid it away long ago, where only I could get it. I turned around in the dream to see Thalia's tree and Grover's body next to it. Dark wounds covered him. He didn't bleed, or drip sand. The wounds dragged a dark air into the sword.

"This is your fault." A voice said. "Next time, dreams won't be your only issue." Those words sent chills down my spine. What could be possibly be worse than my past torturing me. I woke up the next day and felt my bed soaked with sweat. After getting ready for the trip I walked over to Chiron.

"Apparently I'm the first one." I said to him. It startled him from his thoughts.

"Yes Luke, it worries me that Percy and Annabeth are taking their time. Percy seemed like he got things done as quickly as he could." Chiron finished as soon as Percy walked up. Ironic right? He had a bag slung around his shoulder. I had one too with my shoes, some snacks and drinks, and my sword, Ternepu (or turn you into a turnip) all in my shoulder. The blade surprised me with it's weight being almost nothing. I haven't held it in so long, ever since we arrived here, 5 years ago. Percy, Annabeth, and I all said goodbye to everyone there and walked out the front gate because we don't have a car for this mission even though you usually get one.

"Percy you are quest leader, where are we heading first." I asked

"We head straight for LA, but we need some sort of transportation that isn't air," Percy replied, "I got boat tickets, but I can't get there. If we use them it will be down in north California or Oregon. May as well just drive there.

"It's a 2 day drive, do we have a time limit, anyone mad at us. Anything that could possibly kill us." I asked.

"Well, Zeus has to have it by midnight of the 21 of July. Nothing else that I know of."

"We have a month! Dude, you are so lucky. Also, we are finding Zeus's thunderbolt! That has never happened in history." I said instantly regretting saying that. If Percy was smart he might realize that gods can't change history, only mortals can. Such as a demigod. Percy didn't notice, but Annabeth did.

"So, it had to be a mortal or demigod. Luke who was on the field trip that day."

"Me, you. Percy wasn't. We had the Dionysius twins, and that is all I remember. There was most the camp, so around 60 or 70 ADHD kids. Almost everyone could be a suspect if they were the ones, but I think there must have been an external force." I said. This made Annabeth go deep into thought. Percy tried to make it look like he wasn't listening, but it was obvious that he was. We walked to the nearest city, about a mile away in complete silence thinking who could have done it except for me. I was occupied with the nightmares I have been having. Was it Kronos who was sending these dreams, or a god. I decided to think it was a god, and fueled my anger. We arrived and rented a car.

"How long before some monster eats us all." Percy asked in a very serious tone. It was like dark humor without Percy meaning to be funny at all.

"My guess, 2 hours." I said.

"The chance that it will be 2 hours is very low. I say at least 12 hours." Annabeth said "But you know I'm usually wrong." She finished in an angered tone. Guess what, in about 3 hours we were attacked.

"Annabeth! Why did you jinx us!" Percy and I yelled at the same time.

"Luke you jinxed us by saying 2 hours!" she yelled back. It turned out it was just a large dog. Maybe Annabeth wouldn't jinx us.

"Well, at least we are safe." Percy said. Why don't the newbies ever listen.

"Nice _now_ we are jinxed." I said "every time someone says that we either die, get wounded and have to abandon the mission, or delay ourselves." I hope by saying that I didn't just jinx that we are safe.

"Let me un-jinx us. We are about to die because I poodle is on our doorstep." Percy said "Happy now?" I was not happy at all because I have an unhealthy fear of poodles. We drove for another hour, and just then, I realized none of us have a driving license. Even though I was 19 now, I never bothered to get one.

"If we see a cop car act very unsuspicious because I don't have a driving license." I told them

"Why can't anything ever be easy." Percy moaned. We drove all the way to Colorado before I fell asleep on the wheel and drove us into a ditch. I woke up, vision blurred. I was about to drive over the rocky mountains before I crashed. We were stranded on an uninhabited mountain. I reached out and opened the door I fell right out of the car. It was destroyed. The left side was just destroyed. Annabeth, who was sitting on that side was bleeding from a gash on the side of her head and was unconscious. Percy was fully awake, but looked like he had broken his left leg. Apparently I got lucky.

"Where is the ambrosia." I asked. Percy tried to grabbed a bag on the floor between him and Annabeth. He stretched over the console before recoiling and groaning.

"I see it," I said so he wouldn't injure himself even more. I took out 3 bars of ambrosia. I broke one into thirds and gave everyone a piece. I woke Annabeth up by shaking her gently. She woke up and ate it and Percy got up and walked right after eating it. Annabeth looked a little better, but she still couldn't walk, and her words weren't very clear. It was more like muttering in her sleep. The one thing I got after 10 minutes was "I think it's working" or "My like was breaking" and that doesn't make sense.

"You can do this Annabeth." I said trying to comfort her. Then, I heared Percy grunt. I ran out the door to see a dracanae trying to eat him. It's snake like tail was circling Percy.

"Give back the thunderbolt!" It screamed. I was sluggish, but I ran and slashed it with the sword from camp half blood. It turned it's attention to me, not even bothered by it's missing tail. It charged me with it's claws, and I was sluggish. I rolled in time, but it guessed I would and clawed my back." I gritted my teeth and turned around swinging and hit her shoulder. It cut deep, as monster sand fell out of the wound. She attacked screaming, so I parried, but her claws cut my sword in half. I looked down and saw half of a foam sword. Who did this. I ran toward the car and opened my bag Percy was trying to hold off. He didn't have much training, but I would not fight him if I had to.

"Percy I'm coming!" I yelled as I grabbed Ternepu. It turned blindingly light, and grew heavier in my hand. I turned it toward the Dracaenae as she looked away.

"Turn it off! Pleasssse! I will leave and not come back!" It screamed. I walked closer and lifted the sword. It suddenly started to devour light and it turned pure black. I slashed downward and sliced the monster. The sword turned to looking steel, but I knew better than that.

"What is that sword?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure, a demigod gave it to me the same year I got to camp. He called it Ternepu, but it needs a better name than that because, when I hear it I think turnips." I said "I mean, who likes turnips." That was the first time I ever heard Percy laugh. The mood was quickly killed because Annabeth had walked out onto the street

"Luke, that sword isn't just special. It was Hercules sword, one of the two he ever used to kill a monster." That put me on edge. I was wielding the greatest heroes sword, or one of them.

"It never was like that, it must have had something happen to it, but that is it." Annabeth said in her weak voice. I looked down and saw a sword, and that was all. No visions, no black and white, just a steel sword. I couldn't believe it was Hercules' sword.

"Is it a coincidence that I have his other sword?" Percy asked.

"Well, this is actually very dangerous." Annabeth said quietly "To have some the most powerful weapons this close to eachother." I also thought about Percy being here. 3 Demigods, 2 powerful swords, one demigod who is the son of the big 3. We are a monster magnet.

"We need to get moving before we have more monsters." The car was destroyed how were we supposed to get moving to California. We tried to walk, but made almost no progress across the mountain. We all decided we had to walk, but it wasn't fast enough. We encountered several odd monsters and creatures, most ran away, the others were killed. We once tried to steal a car, but without luck. On the second day we found a river.

"Percy can you call any sea creatures?" I asked. Hoping we could ride a sea horse to the end of the river.

"Never tried," Percy looked uneasy. He stuck his hand in the water and said "Uhh, sea creatures, can we get a ride, to the end of the stream. Also, if ou help us please avoid monsters." I doubted it would work with him like that, but I saw three horse heads pop out of the water. Not seahorse heads, like actual horse heads.

"Uhh Percy are you sure you called sea creatures, or sea monsters." I said quietly. We waited as we saw the horse heads had a hippo rear.

"Hippocampus! These are the real sea horses!" Annabeth exclaimed "half horse half hippo, these things move very fast and smoothly!"

"Glad we have an encyclopedia here." Percy mumbled, probably mad he didn't know what these creatures were, when he was the sea god's son. They all made odd sounds.

"They want us to get on." Percy said

"Are you okay? Those things did not say anything." I said

"They just said you are a non-believer." Okay, these hippo things want me on them. Nope.

"I'll fly thank you." talking about my winged shoes. Annabeth knew about them, but Percy didn't.

"You can fly!" Percy said "Come on, you're not even part of the big three and you can fly, when I can't swim very well. That is so unfair." As Percy said that water splashed him in the face.

"Fine, fine. I'll get on." he said, as he stepped on. I put on my winged shoes. I rose a little above the river. I paced myself with the hippocampi, which wasn't easy. It was pushing my shoes a little faster than I ever used them for. They didn't spontaneously combust, or just turn off. We made it to a city. The hippocampi went so fast they past it then turned around.

"I know I said to the end of the stream, but you can drop us off here." percy coaxed the horse hippo mixes.

"Are we renting a car again!" I yelled at them.

"I don't know! Probably, why are they cursed!" Annabeth yelled. In my opinion, yes.

"No, we aren't. We are going to get train tickets." Why didn't any of us think of that before.

"Annabeth where are we?" I asked her. She replied "We are past the rockies, so probably Utah. I'm not exactly sure though."` We walked over to a train station. It looked like what you saw in the movies. A roof, with a ticket booth, several stalls to enter the train with, and rusted, metal walls. Not exactly an ideal spot for the fastest trains on Earth. We are fine though right?

"Next train is in an hour, tickets are 70$ per person." it was a tired, old lady. Why were tickets so expensive? Percy payed and she greedily took the 210 dollars.

"Jackson, your an idiot," Annabeth said then turned toward the lady. "Does the train go west or east." she asked the lady.

"One east one west, one north and south isn't an option." she said now more eagerly.

"How far does the west one go to?" I asked this time.

"All the way to LA." she said. "Here are your tickets there are several stops along the way." We took them without a word and waited there, talking out our plan. When the train came, we expected a rusted one that was not fast at all. We got a modern train, that looked like a fast train, I hope it is because if it is the fancy 50 mile perhour train, I'm goin' with a car.

"3 tickets please." said a guy just on the train. We handed him our three tickets and got on.

"Welcome V. to the flying donut. I am your virtual assistant. The Flying Donut is one of the fastest trains on Earth. Please, have a seat wherever you like. You are our first passengers today." said a voice that sounded an awful lot like siri. We took a seat in a circle seat area in a different car. There were also 4 beds, all empty. I looked out the window to see rural landscapes and urban cities blur together. This train was fast.

"Virtual assistant, how fast _does_ this train go?" Annabeth asked

"About 575 miles per hour if the driver is cautious. This train could go about 750 miles per hour if the driver pushed it a little. It probably won't break down even at that speed." the train siri said. They could afford a train like this, but not a little better of a voice? Annabeth and the assistant were having a nerd out. Me and Percy got some food for the road.

"Doesn't it feel like when you are falling in here? The feeling anyway, not the sense of impending doom." Percy asked me. He was right. It was even more odd since there was no wind to go with that feel. Or the movement you would feel in a car.

"Also is this train owned by some millionare donut shop, or does a billionare really like donuts?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, but this place gives me the creeps." he shivered as he said that. Perfect timing. My hair started rising.

"Do you feel that?" I asked Percy "Doesn't your hair rise when there is going to be lightning?" He looked up his eyes huge then at the roof. We both dropped to the floor, Annabeth was too late, lightning struck the car and shook it, did not destroy it somehow. Annabeth still flopped to the floor. The lights went out, the virtual assistant went silent, everyones hair (on there head) was in afro mode, and we all now had a sense of impending doom. Just like Percy described falling. We all got up and looked for a power source.

"Is the train moving!?" Annabeth had to yell over the relentless pounding of the rain outside. Percy and I both ran to the window. Of course it wasn't. Quests are never easy. Why can't we just have a single quest that is easy.

"It's stopped!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Annabeth was also at a window. We ran our way to the front. The guy who took our tickets was slumped over in his booth. Annabeth ran over to him.

"There is no time! We need to move!" I yelled at her. The blood was pulsing through my ears this time as my hairs rose again, Percy was outside heading into the other car. We all dropped, but lightning struck percy as the chain connecting our cars was destroyed. We started rolling downhill, and Percy layed still, just inside the other car.

"Percy!" I yelled. He still didn't move. I put on my winged shoes and grabbed Annabeth. I pulled her out of the train and headed toward Percy. Just then, lightning struck the front car of the train. It came alive and went full speed ahead. Annabeth looked stunned. Her legs gave out and she fell. Her knees hit the mud. She twisted around so her back would hit the mud. That meant she wasn't going to break down.

"Annabeth, we need to get moving." I whispered to her. I didn't want to move earlier.

"Something tried to kill us. Something is here trying to kill us and it has Zeus's weapon." she muttered.

"Annabeth, we have to get to Hades, now. If Percy lived he will head back to camp, please Annabeth, we need to finish what Percy started." I was done with this. I slapped her in the face.

"Lets go. Now." I said growling. She got up and we stumbled to a farm. Cows and Horses were there, nothing else. There was a chicken coop though. We made it to the front door and knocked.

"Whadda ya kids doin' 'round here at this time of night." I didn't even realize the moon was high up.

"Sir, we were riding a train, it was struck by lightning, everyone was unconscious or dead. My sister and I were the only people who got off." I said, hoping we looked as bad as bad as we could.

"Y-y-yes t-thats what h-happened." Annabeth stuttered through her freezing lips.

"Okay kiddos, I'll let you get cleaned up, and spend 2 days here. After that, I can't let ya'll stay." I just noticed his very, very western accent. Annabeth had remembered her bag, so she had a long times worth of clothes. I didn't remember my bag and had to use some of the farmers. Luckily, I was a bit tall for my age and this guy was pretty skinny, so his clothes fit. We slept until 8 the next morning. We woke up and snuck out the back window so the farmer wouldn't notice us. We kept walking for a couple miles before we were both exhausted. I could see a big city on the horizon. Annabeth and I had to stop before we could get there.

"Are we still headed west?" I asked.

"About, because Earth is slightly tilted the sun is rising northeast. It's not much, and we walked away from the sun so about southwest. It is so little it will probably make no difference to the US." And that was why Annabeth was on this trip. After the break we walked into the city before sunset. We rented a car and just crashed in it. We are going to have so many fines by the end of this quest. I fell asleep instantly. I had nightmares. I saw a flash of white as I watched a select few demigods murdered. Struck by lightning just like Percy was. Each falling, this time though, they slowly turned into half monster sand and half ash. I tried to scream for this to stop as suddenly the dream ended. I was in a sort of half consciousness. I was awake and could move thankfully, but I could see the real world, and the dream world. The dream world was just a simple field full of one flower

"Annabeth!" I yelled out in both dream and real worlds. She woke up from the car and came running into view in the dream world. She looked right at me in both worlds and my head started to hurt.

"You are icing!" "You are smoking!" real and dream Annabeth said at the same time. Smoking? What did she mean. The other one seemed convinced I was a popsicle.

"Ok I'm gonna call you A1, and you A2" I said hoping to clear the confusion. Again they spoke in the same time.

"You mean her?" and "You mean me?" they said. I got confused. Which said what. I closed my eyes and only saw dream Annabeth.

"Luke? Can you hear me?" and "Percy? Can you listen to me?" I opened my eyes and one gasped they other snorted. Like a pig. Maybe it was a pig. But, Percy. It said Percy. Maybe he did live his… traumatic experience. If he is dead though? Who is the hero

"Annabeth! I can see two of you! When you talk it talks, it's creepy!" I yelled at real Annabeth. She stopped all her movements. She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing, but dream Annabeth started counting. "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!" My head hurt so much, my vision grew hazy.

"Stop. Please stop." I barely got the words out before I had a really bad ache and I lost all of my thoughts. Them, the pain passed without warning. Real Annabeth looked directly into my eyes.

"I will stay." she said firmly. The dream one didn't speak at the same time, but didn't give good news.

"You don't control me really, I was just messin' with you." _It_ morphed into a man, middle age, bad posture almost laying down honestly, grey hair, and plain black PJs.

"Get out of my head monster. I will slay you!" I yelled. I got funny looks from people outside the car.

"How do you plan on doing that, stabbing yourself, as for that monster part…" He disappeared. Couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Can I have my real vision back now?" I asked Mr, Dream monster. Annabeth started to look worried, all I saw in my "second vision" was darkness. Who knows maybe it isn't darkness, but just a black wall

"Percy, your iris showed what you saw, but now they are black." Annabeth said in a very shaky voice.

"Consider me color blind!" I said Annabeth didn't react. "Not a good joke, nope okay."

"That was a joke? Now your mental health is in question." she answered. When I looked outside I got a nice shaded view from the sun.

"Annabeth, what was that thing in my head." I asked. She sat there and pondered for several minutes that turned into an hour. I decided to grab a burger while I was waiting. I was chewing on it when she came in. I was eating my B-A-L-D. Variation of the BLT. It is Bacon, Avocado, Lettuce, and last, but not least, doritos. (Don't judge my dorito love, and Avocado is common now) Annabeth ordered a Salad.

"What monster was that, because I don't remember it at all." I said again with my mouth full. She gave me a questioning glance. I chewed then said it again. She looked a little scared, and I have never seen Annabeth this scared besides the day when we first met in the Alley.

"It wasn't a monster, it was a-a..." she couldn't finish the sentence, but we both knew what trouble we were in. It was a god.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Sleep**

AN: shout out to the 5 to 10 people who have actually read chapters 1-4! Also In this Annabeth likes Percy from somewhere in the start. If you didn't notice the slight detail changes. Also, also try to guess who the mysterious character is (shown later) and how he knows Luke is bad. Also, also, also I use a mix of movie lore and book lore to make a semi canon part in this book. It gets really off topic too. Now read on .

I felt like there was greek fire in my stomach. A god has already caught on that I work with Kronos. I hope he doesn't tell the olympians if he isn't one. I had already forgot half of them in my nervousness.

"Annabeth, this may be a bigger issue than I originally thought. We need Percy right?" I said as Annabeth's eyes welled up

"He can't be dead, maybe a hostage, or he killed it. I don't know! He has to be alive!" Annabeth said somewhat loudly.

"Shhhhh! Annabeth we can't speak so loudly about that stuff in public." I said as several people shot us glances. One person said they would even pay for our food. As to not draw more attention, we accepted their offer and left. It was getting dark outside already.

"Wow, I didn't know mortals even had any kindness left." I said

"They don't, that person did that so their friends would think they are nicer, and start to get a better reputation." Annabeth said.

"Your creepy. Can you guess what I'm thinking." I thought of a cold coke in a can.

"Coke in a can." Annabeth knew.

"How do-" I started but was interrupted "You are easy to guess" Annabeth was scary. I saw someone I didn't recognize heading towards us. Always a bad thing.

"Annabeth let's go." I said not wanting to use my sword. I dragged her down an alley and looped around the building. The person turned towards us like the could smell, us. They probably could actually. We ran into some guy's house and slam the door shut locked it, ran to all the other doors and windows and locked them. There wasn't anyone hear, but monsters usually unlock doors in a snap. It was taking these ones some time though. I could hear something in the front door.

"Annabeth front door!" I whispered as loudly as I dared.

"Come on! We just want to sell some stuff to you. Do you have a problem with that!" an unknown voice yelled from outside. I tried to nod my head to the backdoor. Annabeth mouthed something like _They want your head?_ Or maybe _They ate your lead?_ This is gonna be an issue. I walked towards the back door hoping Annabeth would follow. Thankfully she did. We walked out back and saw them trying a gate in the yard. We jumped the fence opposite the gate and ran as far as fast as we could. Turns out monsters aren't as slow (or dumb) as they seem at first. These ones gave up the act and ran at us. Two of them

"Annabeth don't follow me. Once we deal with these guys head over to the casino right in front of us!" I said pointing to the brightly colored building with flashing lights. Annabeth got sassy "That's not a casino! That is a hotel! You need to lear-" She was cut off by a gunshot. Right between us. I went off down an alley. I heard one following me. I risked a glance back, he was gaining really fast. _Why a gun not a bow?_ I had to face him, but were they truly monsters or were they mortals. Something smacked my foot into the wall. I stumbled, but didn't fall. I looked around. Fence to one side empty path the other or building in front. I heard loud stomping and saw Annabeth running with the second one behind her. Neither look like monsters, but looks can be deceiving. I tried to jump the fence, but they one chasing me grabbed me. I struggled barely holding on. My entire arm flaring in pain. My hand slipped a little. I swung my foot around and kicked my attacker in the face. I also managed to twist my arm off the fence and came crashing down on my face. My nose hurt badly and my head was throbbing. They dragged my head up one asked "where is your money." after finding none in my wallet. I had stuffed all my cash into my shoe

"Kid, give us your money. We will let you go and we pretend nothin' ever happened here." Annabeth's attacker said. That means they are mortal. They dropped my head, but I managed to keep it raised

"We just used all our money at the burger shop." Annabeth said. They kicked her.

"We know your lying to us. Someone paid for your food and that someone wasn't you!" My pursuer said. They were outside when we exited weren't they? How could they know? I grabbed for my bag, but they pushed it away.

"Your money in there kid. We can get it for you. He he." He chuckled

"No you can't it's in a mini safe that only I know." I said weakly. Voice slightly raspy from the pain.

"Look for the mini safe." one said as the other opened the bag. For some odd reason he threw my swords scabbard out for no reason. Right at me along with all my other junk. As quickly as I could I grabbed for it when he stepped on my hand.

"Nuh-uh." he said. I got them mixed up by now. Out of nowhere he fell over, his massive body teetering before slumping on the wall. His friend oblivious to his friends nap-nap time and still searching for money suddenly got his head smashed in my backpack. I saw a shadow, well not black more navy blue flip him over with the rest of my bag spilling out. I grabbed my sword and charged him. He blocked the shadows attack, but I smashed his head with the butt of my sword. Apparently this shadow can't tell the difference between victim and not victim as he used a sword to attack me. I parried it's attack, pushed it back and tried to knee him in the gut, but it jumped away before I could strike him.

"What do you want!" I yelled at it. It was still for the first time. Humanoid, definitely not mortal though.

"I want this world to be safe." It said through a mask. It was impossible to identify the voice. It wasn't very clear at all and I could barely tell what it said. It lunged at me and I smacked the sword away before it could hit me. My sword suddenly a little brighter than a grey. Glowing faintly. I ran at him sword above my head as he smacked my sword before I even lowered it a bit. To stay holding it I tipped over. Why that is a bad idea. I can't attack at all. Defense is now weaker, and I'm on the floor. I can't back up. If he wanted be could just smack me down until I finally failed to block his attack. I quickly deflected a soft strike, rolled away and got to a kneeling position before it got me in a lock. I pushed as best I could, but it was way stronger. I was back to building and slowly standing when someone clubbed it from behind in the head. Annabeth

"What took you so long," I asked her.

"I went to sleep when I hit the floor." Annabeth replied

"Good that you can sleep when we may have died at any moment in time. That's fine you can sleep in life threatening situations. Are you gonna sleep through the apocalypse." I said. Sirens sounded. The police always have to wait until _after_ we won to show up. In my case that is good. Bad now because I have to be fast. We stuffed everything into our bag and ran. I kept my sword by my side. I snapped my fingers and suddenly my sword was transparent to me and invisible to mortals. The officers walked to us. One of them an older man. He stared at me for a while before approaching me.

"Aren't you that kid I said I would escort to your parents like 11 years ago." the officer asked. The memory flashed in my mind " _Where is your mom? Or Pa?" He asked in a weird accent. Pa does he mean dad?_

" _My mom is just over there," I said pointing the wrong way "And my dad died in a car accident before I was born." The guy shot me a pitying glance._

" _Want me to escort you there kiddo," Police guy asked._ This was the same officer from before. I snapped my fingers using the mist

"You do not recognize me." I said. His eyes lost focus for a second before returning to Luke.

"Where you involved in this incident young man?" he asked. I snapped again and said "you do not want to question me." His eyes lost focus again as he turned away.

"I feel like a jedi telling people what they do and don't want to do." I told Annabeth.

"It is quite exhilarating isn't it," she replied, "that is why you have to be careful how much you do it. Especially since mortals will notice if someone forgets large pieces of there memory." That was a bit scary to me. We walked in silence after I realized my mistake. Some other officer would have realized he came to talk to me, but didn't question me. After a long silence I finally asked it, "Are the cops going to want us as suspects or witnesses." Annabeth probably knew the answer and that is why she probably didn't respond. I stumbled in a hotel, bought a room, and crashed more like a bomb than a man because I woke up in a dream world made out of bombs. Sounds weird, feels weird, weird, 3 more weirds. Yeah about usual. Of course they suddenly explode I start running, but I know it is hopeless. I saw an exit. Right before I get there the shadow appears out of nowhere and kicks me back into the bombs which sent me back at him. He turned into wisps of purple smoke and I went straight through the big metal door that said exit. I burned all over and I was hurting in a dream. Man, this is really bad. Only someone powerful with the mist could break barriers like reality and dream. Not even most gods could. Apparently the one I was fighting hired someone or was one of the few that could break the barriers. Or I just hadn't woken up yet. It took me a second to focus my vision on… nothing (or everything if you get technical) just a truly black world. I stumbled around and my leg gave out

"OW!" I yelled as I landed on something hard. I heard my knee pop. I felt something cut my arm as a very recognizable voice started talking

"I know what you will start, I know how it will end. Traitor." It was the shadow for sure. Definitely a him. 100%. Also it knew I work with kronos. I felt liquid dripping from my shoulder.

"You will have to suffer the pain of every death. Nothing is eternal, not gods, not monsters, not the underworld, not our world, not demigods." It said. Very hard to describe it's voice besides raspy. "So maybe your mortality will end you before I'm done with you."

"You are the traitor!" I said trying to sound brave, but failed miserably as my voice came out squeaky. The room lightened to a slightly lighter color. I started to run away from it, but just appeared right in front of it. My level of fear was rising. I was trapped in here with this thing. I can't run from it, I don't have a weapon, I could try to fist fight, but he has an advantage with his sword. Suddenly the dream was gone, but I still wasn't awake. I could see little, white particles swirling around me. It looked like night, but I couldn't tell because the particles around me. The ground was a dark, green grass moving in the wind. It was silent here. This might be torture from the shadow. Showing me the world. One last perfect spot, before he started toying with me again. The shadow could have done worse. As soon as I thought that cracks appeared in the grass. Oddly, just the grass not the ground. It started spreading to the ground. Is this just a jinxing box. This is just so rude. At least it wasn't burning. The cracks got wider as lava set the grass on fire and I was on a little piece of land. Well, the lava wasn't going to overflow or anything. Right? Then the lava started to rise.

"Oh come on. I just need to stop thinking." I said out loud. Of course that doesn't work because my thoughts run wild and crazy. Cows started to charge me. A poodle (scary beast) tried to drink lava and spit it at me. It got what it deserved. Then ice cream fell from the sky, crushed me, so I start to eat it. The ice cream tastes bad (how is this possible!) and I start to push it instead. Then the one thought I can hold on too, actually remember thinking it is, "show the god." Everything went dark. I could feel the ice cream, hear the cows charging, could smell burning grass, and taste poodle hair, (it was very crispy. Not exactly sanitary though) but could see nothing. Total blindness.

"You asked to see me. Except you can't see me, you can't touch me, you can't smell me, I'm happy to say you can't taste me, you can't hear me. Your brain can only partly understand me, you can grasp the idea."

"That would make you nothing." I said.

"I guess, but that is not what I am, notice I said you. Humans can't. Other gods can. Only one human can and that isn't you." it said. Which human though.

"Well, I have more important business than you right now, good night, or bad night for you I guess unimportant." it said. I woke up for real this time.

My head was cold and sweaty. Still dark outside though I saw some people walking about. A large flashing billboard was selling a movie, coming out tomorrow. Which was june 18. Time has really passed hasn't it.

"Annabeth wake up," I said, "It's pretty early, but we have to do this in 4 days." When I said that she bolted upright.

"We have to hurry then, the underworld entrances are closed on the summer solstice. So we really only have 3 days to get the thunderbolt," she said super fast. It's been so long since we talked about our mission I forgot what we had to do. The last time was… I remember it like 2 days ago, but it happened 2 weeks before the solstice. June 7. I don't remember the last 9 days.

"Don't forget we are were we are supposed to be. Hollywood can't be too far from here." I said still confused, "Annabeth do you remember the last 9 days. She started speaking so fast I couldn't keep up. All I got was she remembers a lot more than 9 days usually has to offer.

"Ok then, let's go and go to the underworld. I'm so happy." I obviously said sarcastically. Of course we didn't either. We took a bus as far as we could. We were like a football field away when the bus randomly had a crazy engine that took off at 9 million miles per hour. After using another one to get close again we had to deal with sand that ate you alive (no joke) and Annabeth was bitten by one jaw and she said it felt like sand trying to punch her. We gave up and just walked from the sand mouth. I walked up to one of the letters, the o in holly, and saw graffiti, but one stook out. One I could read with my dyslexia just fine. It said anoíxte ti Gi which i knew meant open the Earth. I said it out loud and a low rumbling started as a passage in the mountain opened with many falling rocks I entered to see a large cavern with a boat in the center with a man in a mask. He started paddling over.

"You are living I sense." this guy had odd powers. If he was another monster I'm going to beat him into the water and run him over with his boat.

"Yes we are, now may we proceed." I said as confidently as I could as I tried to step on the boat. He pushed me back.

"First pay one silver drachma, then you may proceed to the underworld," he said as I flicked a silver coin with Zeus's temple on it. It felt good to not have to run or fight my way through this. The cave turned from a dark underground cavern to a lavish boat party. Still using candles, but they were brighter and ghost boats appeared with ghosts dancing on them. Some had more flesh and bone then others, but they were all obviously dead. One with an eyepatch and a bullet hole in his rib cage showed he was probably a pirate, another was more recent with only a slightly blue tinted skin, they were old for sure, but passed away in a peaceful way. We saw many more different ghost/zombie/skeletons on the way. Many having fun, several leaping into the water fading into a white form of gas before reforming at the top of the water. After what seemed forever the laughing and banter of the party faded into screams of pain and moans of sorrow. A lava stream was snaking across a dark and barren land were the pain was coming from. A large castle made from black material. It looked like Olympus except a true shade of black. More intimidating and menacing then olympus appeared. I resorted to my nervous habits when we got closer. I looked down and saw we were on floating water. The trip was going to be a quiet one. As we got closer we saw a piece of land outside the castle. I remembered Cerberus the triple headed dog who guarded the underworld. Was he on the island. Through the howls of pain I heard a dog growl. He was there.

"Be on guard," I told Annabeth who surely knew about Cerberus. The boat driver heard this

"There is nothing to worry about Cerberus is quite the nice dog, if you get him right below his ear." The sailor said in a very matter-of-factly tone. We were pretty much there, how are we supposed to get up to his ear? I have 2 options here, fight, or scratch his ear. Those are the 2 completely wacky options I have. Option A is as likely going to let me live as jumping off a 100 foot cliff, or option B, which is about as likely going to let me live as walking into a shark's mouth. Neither sound great, but I understand fighting, but Hades will hate me more if I kill his dog… I drifted into thought about what I should do. As the boat lurched forward

"We have arrived," said boat man in a flat voice. I saw the Cerberus. there/he/she/it has black, glossy fur that shone in the darkness, He is massive atleast 10 feet tall or Maybe even 15 or 16. It is so hard to tell because he is so big it is like looking at a skyscraper. The three heads were all sniffing air. How it smelled us will always confuse me because there was no wind. Cerberus looked right at me, it's green eyes boring into my skull, looking for any weakness in me. I returned it's stare right back in there(?) eyes. It was hard because there were 3 sets of them. He growled a low growl. There were 2 lines. "EZ death" and "supreme court of the dead." If I wanted to get to Hade's… _or do I._ If I went to him, they discover sooner that Kronos is rising. Every hour matters as when I left we were getting 20 to 30 monsters every hour. Maybe more now. I started walking slowly towards EZ death line and nodded Annabeth to follow. Slowly we walked to the back of the line as some guy noticed us

"Am I dead?" He questioned. I mean, the line said Ez death so isn't it obvious

"I don't know at all dude, why would you be dead?" I said knowing he was dead, but telling him the sad truth would have to be for someone else, hoping for me and him (against Camp-Half Blood) that the line was a very, very long line.

"Hey buddy if I'm not dead where am I? In a prison camp? The mountains with limited supply of food? The middle of the ocean on an artificial island that the government created for troubled beings and I was accidently picked? I don't know anymore." Man he rambled on and his imagination was better than my ADHD mind. I noticed that Cerberus started sniffing again, this time growling and staring at me. The six ears perking up too. They (the heads) were on to us.

"Buddy I wouldn't worry about how you ended up here, I don't remember how I got here either, oddly." it was a lie, but hopefully one that he fell for. Cerberus was now stomping towards us, his massive paws thumping on the ground. Apparently the mortals saw the dog as several different dogs as they petted the paws of Cerberus. More like patted real quick then dodged out of the way as he continued stomping. He got real close to Annabeth who was silent until now, well even now, as he sniffed her like 18 times. He finally decided that we were alived and slobbered everywhere. It was a mess. He tried to leap but tripped on his own saliva and flailed in the air before landing clumsily. 2 Heads tried to bite Annabeth, but they ended up biting eachothers ears and snouts. The one head on me was stretching farther than it should have and a whining of pain come form the huge mouth. I didn't realize where we were until I looked straight and saw the Supreme court of the underworld. No this was bad.

"Oh no Hades' palace was closer to EZ death line than here. Here there are underworld gods, most of them, I don't think Hades is here." Annabeth was proving this was the right spot for me to go. I took my shoes off as I ran keeping pace with Annabeth as I ran, though I could go much faster than her. I tried to put my winged shoes on, but that slowed me down and Cerberus caught up to me he slid across the floor. I turned around, with one shoe on, and ran as hard as I could that way, one head was on Annabeth and tried to drag the body along with it, but was overpowered and switched targets to me again. I got my second shoe on and got a lead on Cerberus. If he was partly like a modern dog he would want to chase something. All the ghostly trees around would make big enough sticks, at least a limb would do. I started sawing away and was Nearly done before Cerberus, too excited to think straight and eat me, smacked me with his paws. I got some pretty good height as my winged shoes kicked back in and I started falling. Slowly and in circles. The shoes would try to rebalance, but being spinning I was going down slow, down fast, down slow, down fast. Eventually I hit the ground, fortunately my neck is still connected and I have 2 arms, 2 feet, 1 body, and 1 head. So I felt pretty good about my flying skills. The massive dog was trying to paw for me, but one defiant head was trying to go the other way. It was Annabeth, obviously trying to be helpful, but was gonna get herself eaten by a dog. Not wanting to speak I picked up the ghostly stick that I had sawed off. I threw it straight into the middle of the heads. All three of the heads tried to get it and bit each other. They seemed to have lived, bot they were missing ears that had faded into dust, or there snouts all together.

"Annabeth run! Why did you come back anyway! I had it all handled!" I yelled to her. Her answer was running away from the dogs lying on their belly whining. Not exactly that scary as I was as tall as his stomach. I ran towards Annabeth, which was sadly towards the castle. I could stop the quest altogether, but that would blow my cover. The castle seemed to get farther away as we ran towards it, eventually even I was tiring out. I knew Annabeth wasn't doing better, she was way slower.

"We should be there in, like, 2 minutes," She said gasping for breath. I was not going to waste precious breath answering, but that did not seem like a 2 minute run from here to the castle. We kept going, ⅓ stumbling, ⅓ tripping, and ⅓ actually running. It felt like it had been two minutes.

"Luke stop!" Annabeth yelled, as I ran straight into a wall. I groaned, and thought about the last time I ran into a wall-ish thing. This time the feeling wasn't excitement, it was dread. I didn't want to go and fight a god for something he doesn't have. I don't want to Sit in a dungeon rotting, I don't want to go and look for something that I hid from people like me. A little too late for that last one. With my second black eye from solid objects that weren't controlled by evil gods, monsters, or crazy manic people who see through the mist. I marched to Hades' front door, and knocked. I heard a deep low voice "Finally that pizza delivery guy arrived, it's been 23 years since I ordered!"

"That isn't that long, you know." said a very high pitched voice, "The pizza may be a little moldy or maybe the pizza guy is dead." Great they think I'm pizza delivery boy. The guards (who were just now appearing from thin air) started pointing pilos, machine guns, bows and arrows, and best of all, pencils at us. Hades himself opened his door, and to his surprise it was 2 demigods wielding a sword and a knife.

"Hmph I should've known that it wasn't my pizza. What do you brats want." He said. Grossly overconfident in his abilities

"Give us the lightning bolt, and we can leave without a fight." Annabeth said in her dangerous tone that was slightly down played by all the gasping from us.

"Well, you can barely stand up, why should I worry about you two, I could snap my fingers and you would wither away, or fall in a bottomless pit, or get devoured by my many dogs, or, the worst, have to die to math." he said with a devious smile on his face. That explained the pencils; math was by far the worst, I can speak, memorize things that seem plausible, and pour this into that (about 3% of the time) but math… I can't just memorize it I have to _think._ My legs were wobbling super badly. I wouldn't be surprised if I smacked the floor, with my face. How am I going to hunt down Ares without angering Kronos, or showing my true alliance. I have to hope Ares is stupid and hands the lightning bolt over to _someone._ Then Kronos won't doubt my ability, well not entirely, and I won't have to blow my cover. Hades was still standing, his fingers prone to snap now.

"Not math!" I squeaked very loudly fearing a test. Annabeth had to hold back a giggle, and after I realized how it came out my feeling of pure terror outweighed how funny my gravestone would be like "The mighty Luke Castellan, hero of Olympus, died to math. After trekking the perilous path to Hades' castle he was shot down by a simple math question, what is the square root of 4." That would be the most embarrassing gravestone ever. I have never seen one like it either. Hades laughed so loud the floor shook a little bit.

"Hmph you want the lightning bolt, well I don't have it, but hey you can join the ranks of dead heroes in Elysium before the gods join you, then you get sent to tartarus because Kronos owns it all and he decided he doesn't want you there. So, do you agree?" He asked

"That wou-" Annabeth started to say before being rudely interrupted

"Ok, thank you for choosing death. Also, too bad Percy had to ride a train downtown. I had his mother in captivity, oh well. Could still be used to get my helm of darkness back from Poseiden." Hades said. This guy sucks. He can't stop blubbering.

"Ummm, I'll be your temporary pizza delivery guy if you let us go and tell us where the lightning bolt is," I said as nonchalantly as I could possibly be.

"Luke you know wha-" Annabeth was cut off again as I rudely interrupted her this time.

"Remember I mean temporary in _mortal_ terms not god terms so, 3 pizzas worth of delivery," I said finishing off my first thought. Hades smiled a large, evil smile and nodded so slightly.

"Luke Castellan, you are a hero of Olympus as well as a hero of the underworld," Hades' booming voice echoing off the buildings, "return quickly Luke Castellan, for we shall all rejoice with 3 pizzas!" Now my ears were hurting. A slight ringing from Hades' voice of partying? Fun? Whatever you call an evil gods sort of fun party.

"Let me quick travel you to Pizza Hut, it should be right…" He was saying as he pulled out his fun and tapped ferociously on it, "AHA! Here. Stomp 4 times when you have 3 pizzas. OK? If you don't return in, 24 hours, I will summon a zombie army to kill you. Got it."

"Mr. Hades if I do say so myself this is not a party we can sta-" Annabeth started to say before being interrupted again. I'm starting to notice a pattern. Guess there is a first for everything right? We ended up at a dominos, not a pizza hut. Probably because pizza hut practically doesn't exist anymore. I saw the menu and thought Hades would love the fiery ham n' hot peppers. So I ordered 2 of those and 1 regular pepperoni and sausage. I grabbed my wallet trying to look like I was going to pay. I opened the money pouch, and oh, yeah, Percy had all the money. I reached in my other pocket and nothing. I re-looked in my wallet and found nothing besides a fake ID from Hades probably.

"I don't know where my money went, one moment please." I kindly, and somewhat patiently, said to the cashier.

"Annabeth! Do you have money!" I whisper yelled. A skill I'm surprisingly adept at.

"I have a credit card that isn't mine actually. I never owned one," she replied. She walked up to the cashier and swiped the card.

"We don't take credit cards here," the cashier said in a tired voice, "Right over there is an ATM. Please swipe there to receive the cash." I dug into my pockets again and felt something hard. I pulled it out was a checkbook.

"Neat," I said and filled it out, from Hades' flamin' fiery pizza party palace. Sounds like an organization. 50 dollars receive the change. I get to take some money from Hades. I handed it to the cashier (again) and was rejected (again).

"We _only_ take cash, was I not clear before?" The cashier asked. Hades was definitely doing this on purpose.

"Well, Annabeth gotta swipe the card I suppose," I managed to get out without throwing the whole building on the cashier.

"No," Annabeth simply replied. Great now we have to talk about her not wanting to waste any cent at all unless necessary. I deemed it necessary so I snatched the card out of her hand and swiped it.

"Luke! That was money you wasted! I could have bought a chocolate bunny with 3 dollars," she said exasperated and angry. I took the money and the pizzas were nearly done by that point. I held 2 of them and stomped 4 times. My vision darkened and I was back at the palace gates. I knocked and the guards came, but Hades was ready for his pizza.

"Hmm not Pizza Hut, bu- OHH -what is this. Fiery Ham n' Hot Peppers! This is my favorite one, also a pepperoni for the Asphodel folks.

"Hades, are you sure this is enou-" Annabeth, cut off again. Definitely a pattern.

"More than enough this is a TON of pizza!" he exaggerated a ton, a ton. Annabeth frustrated with being cut off threw her knife, and missing by a long shot.

"Annabeth is your aim _that_ bad," I joked hoping that I could lighten the mood enough to save Annabeth's life, without stabbing a god. That's a bad way to make friends with him. To my surprise Hades laughed.

"I know it's only a threat, but throwing a dagger at someone is a way to make that threat show, I like it!" He barely got it out he was laughing so hard. His eyes even teared up as he laughed.

"Ok before you leave I have no idea where the lightning bolt is. Buh bye," Hades rushed out before the world swirled into view. Not the dark gates of Hades palace. We were at a gas station. I saw the worst thing possible. Ares and Aphrodite. Hades somehow knew that he had it, or it was coincidental, but that seems unlikely. Ares saw us and his eyes widen. He placed his hand on his weapon. He walked out to say hi in a bloody way. He opened the doors and drew his weapon.


End file.
